Poison Kiss
by BrokenAngel1753
Summary: Request for Little Miss Bovver. Archie/OC M for a reason.


**POISON KISS**

M

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAMER: **I don't own **ER **if I did I would've never written out Ray. Blah, blah you get the point!

**SUMMARY:** Archie and AJ Kathlyn (Little Miss Bovver's OC) smutty goodness!

**Author's Note: **This story was a request and AJ Kathlyn belongs to Little Miss Bovver

To get a visual of anything such as outfits you can pm me and I'll send the link.

**Just a few edits. Same story just fixed a little.**

* * *

**ONE SHOT**

* * *

**AJ Kathlyn… **_**Idina Menzel**_

**Taylor Banks… **_**Elisha Cuthbert**_

**Josh Matthews… **_**Jared Padalecki**_

**Wendy Smith… **_**Kristen Bell**_

**Kyle Dunn… **_**Jeremy Renner**_

**Yasmine "Minnie" Tucker… **_**Emmanuelle Chriqui**_

**Ian O'Reilly… **_**Ewan McGregor**_

* * *

Fridays were a pain in the ass, almost as bad as Mondays. It meant more lectures from Dr. Morris. He had a tendency to lecture as if he was the king of the ER. Which did nothing but; piss off AJ to no end. She slammed her fist down on the alarm clock, falling out of bed with a thud once again. She heard her roommate already awake and in the kitchen. How the hell could someone be a morning person? AJ stumbled into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"Morning AJ!" Wendy said with a grin. AJ glared at her roommate. If only she had said yes to moving, in with Taylor before Kyle moved in. Taylor was even less of a morning person than AJ. Which would've made more sense than; little Miss Bubbly Princess from Hell.

"Are you excited about work? Dr. Gates said that we get to try stitches and IVs without help today!" AJ furrowed her eyebrows at her ditzy roommate.

"You mean you haven't already? What the hell kinda nurse are you? You've been interning for three years already!" AJ muttered before sipping her tea. Ignoring the burning as the liquid poured down her throat. Yup after her shift today she was looking for a new roommate.

At work AJ was ready to shoot someone. She was stuck with a screaming six year old boy who needed stitches on his chin. Another nut job parent let their kid ride his bike without a helmet. The stupid kid had made a ramp out of a wooden plank and a trashcan. Friday's made her feel cynical.

"NOO! I DON'T WANT THAT! STAY AWAY! MOMMMYYY! GET HER AWAY FROM MEEE!" the boy screamed. The mother was being an idiot and babying her child.

"Is that necessary? He doesn't want that…" she said holding her son close.

"Ma'am he needs stitches. It's too deep to just put a butterfly stitch or a bandage. So if you could get him to hold still." She said with a sigh not even turning to see who opened the door.

"Hey there buddy. What's the matter?" Crap it was Dr. Morris. Of all the people to walk in and see her having issues with a bratty six year old it was him.

"I don't want stitches! I want to go home NOW!" screamed the little boy.

"You know…you could show all your friends the stitches and tell them how you were brave and didn't feel a thing…" he said with a grin. With that the boy sat still and let AJ stitch him up.

"There you go now you can go." She said taking her gloves off.

"Thanks. You know you aren't bad with kids…ever think of having some?" AJ said trying to start a semi friendly conversation.

"Actually…I have four." Archie said bluntly making AJ spin around to look at him.

"…Uhm…I was a donor…back in college…a little extra cash you know?" He said rubbing his neck while trying to hide his blush. All AJ could do was nod and stare at him.

Later that night after she clocked out AJ met up with Taylor who was smoking a cigarette.

"'Bout time you clocked off. Shit I was done a half hour ago!" Taylor said pushing short blonde hair out of her eyes. AJ grinned at her friend and turned to look at her boyfriend Josh.

"Well sorry Dr. Gates bailed and left me to deal with some of his patients. Seriously does he even care about his job? He needs to take a hint Dr. Rasgotra isn't interested!" she said with a laugh just as the rest of their group of interns walked out. They had plans to go to a karaoke bar. It was a tradition; get trashed beyond belief and sing shitty karaoke.

At the bar AJ and her friends were enjoying shots while Minnie was singing 'Mercy' by Duffy which resulted in Ian watching her like a hawk, the two thought they were dating secretly but even the hospital janitors knew they were dating. Thing is nothing is a secret in County General. After Minnie finished singing it was time for AJ to sing. She hit random making it choose Dainty Kane's song 'Damaged'. As she began to sing the door opened as Dr. Archie Morris walked in. Instantly he was drawn towards the woman. He had always liked AJ but just didn't know how to tell her. The reason he gave her the lectures was to keep her near him longer without the rumor mill picking up on his feelings.

AJ finished the song with a laugh as she hopped off the stage and headed towards the bar. Archie watched her walk towards the bar and began to feel him self get a little flustered.

At this point Archie had so many drinks in the past hour he couldn't even tell what time it was. And some how Minnie had found out he was in the bar and convinced him to join them. Archie of course joined the group because AJ was with them. Minnie being the persuasive woman she was convinced Archie and AJ to sing a duet. Next thing he knew he was on stage singing and dancing to Shakira's song 'Hips Don't Lie' both were trashed beyond belief at this point.

After the song ended the two some how ended up back at Archie's apartment. The two were frantically kissing the other slamming against every wall and table on the way to the bed room.

AJ was lying in the bed in only a faded baggy t-shirt with the Pepsi logo on the front. Her black lace boy shorts and matching bra were thrown on a lamp and the TV in Archie's bedroom. Yet he didn't give a damn. With a smirk she pulled him by the waist band of his hula girl print boxers kissing his mouth with hunger. He held back a moan as AJ slid her tongue across his already swollen lips begging for entrance. Of course no sane straight man would refuse; as he let her tongue slide past his lips he met her tongue with his own. He practically ripped her shirt off throwing it behind him not even paying attention to where it landed. He grinned into the kiss as he felt her practically tear off his boxers. Without missing a single beat he thrust into her, making her scream out in passion.

"ARCHIE!" she screamed as he thrust into her madly. She met every single one of his thrusts with one of her own throwing him over the edge. Both climaxed at the same time but continued to meet each other's thrusts until they eventually climaxed for a second time and finally rode out their passion filled highs. Collapsing onto her heaving chest he tried to catch his breath.

She turned her back to him with a content sigh making him grin. Spooning her from behind, he kissed her shoulder. He trailed his hand down her neck brushing in an agonizingly slow pace over her breast making her breath hitch. Archie's fingers made circular motions making her pant even harder than she already was before sliding his hand even lower. Archie laced their fingers together with his hand on top of hers. He continued to trail his and now her hand lower, AJ tilted her head back against Archie's shoulder and let out a moan.

"Archie…" she moaned he slide their entwined fingers into her core. This drove her over the edge as she began to scream as he made their fingers thrust into her. He felt her walls tightening around their fingers before he thrust into her from behind making her scream even louder. Seconds later she came her other hand moved to grab onto Archie's neck from behind pulling him into a kiss to stifle her passionate moans. Archie slid two more of their fingers into her; he couldn't help but grin into the kiss as her eyes grew wide. She came two more times before he slid their fingers out of her core and reluctantly slid out of her from behind. Archie continued to spoon her from behind, this was definitely the best night of his life.

When Archie woke up he grinned as he remembered last night. He turned to pull AJ close to him, only to find her gone. He sat up quickly and looked around she was gone there wasn't even a sign she had been there. But he knew she had been, right? At that moment he heard The Last Goodnight's song 'Poison Kiss' play and looked around until he found laying in his discarded boxers a cell phone. A golden, Motorola RAZR cell phone was ringing. He knew that phone it was AJ's which meant last night was not a dream. Hung over he stumbled out of bed and picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID. The name _Taylor_ flashed across the screen.

Later that morning Archie walked into the front door to the hospital grinning from ear to ear. In his pocket was AJ's cell, over hearing Taylor and AJ talking.

"So why were you a bitch this morning? I called you and you didn't even answer me!" she yelled in mock anger. AJ's eyes went wide.

"I lost my phone…" AJ said with an awkward laugh, Taylor responded with a simple 'oh'.

"AJ, I found your phone earlier…I think you left it behind yesterday. You're lucky I found it." Archie said with a smirk, he watched AJ's eye grow wide and he noticed she had a hickey from last night behind her ear, making him grin even more before he handed her phone. Taylor seemed to be putting the pieces together before squeaking out a 'holy fucking llamas'. A few of the residents looked at her as if she was insane.

"T-Thanks?" Was all AJ could get out as she turned pink with embarrassment.

Later that day Archie walked into the lobby and stopped dead in his tracks. Right in front of him stood AJ flirting with Kyle Dunn. How could she do such a thing after last night? Glaring at Kyle he spun on his heel and left.

"Stupid Kyle…" he muttered not noticing Minnie was standing next to him.

"Lemme guess Kyle is flirting with AJ? If it means anything I'm hoping she hooks up with you instead of Kyle. He's a bit of a womanizer…I think that Britney Spears song was written about him." She said with a smirk. Archie gave a weak laugh at Minnie's comment before watching AJ walk into the storage room to get something.

"Excuse me…" Archie said before following AJ. He shut the door behind him making AJ jump.

"Shit Archie you scared me. What are y-" before AJ could say another word Archie's lips crashed onto hers. She immediately reacted wrapping her arms around his neck. In a matter of seconds their clothes were practically gone and Archie was holding her against a wall thrusting into her. Both were panting madly just before they met their climax the door opened. AJ's eye went wide as she saw Neela and Sam staring with their jaws dropped.

"OH! Oh dear lord! Archie honestly?!" Neela screeched before turning around covering her eyes.

"Wow a storage closet? Never pictured you two to be the couple I'd find in here. I always pictured Taylor and Josh over you two…" Sam said before slowly shutting the door.

"We'll finish this tonight…my place." Archie whispered in AJ's ear before fixing his clothes and zipping his pants back up. If this was what they had to look forward to in the future then AJ couldn't wait.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this one. I did it in about an hour [including the breaks lol] I will work on your other request after I finish my English paper. **


End file.
